This project will foster the development of an intervention for children whose speech sound errors have been resistant to traditional articulation treatment. Ultrasound will be used to provide a visual display of the tongue shape in real time as the child speaks; these images will be used to teach children how to achieve more intelligible articulation. The project will refine the intervention procedures to achieve maximal benefit, determine if different profiles of children with speech sound disorders respond to the intervention, and compare the outcomes of this approach to outcomes achieved with traditional speech therapy.